Thieves Are All Alike
by HieiChansMate
Summary: Keiko's cousin is coming for a visit and her name's Yumi,at least that's what she tell everyone. Kurama and Hiei know her some how and they know her real name and who she really is. What's gonna 2 happen when she turns into the spirit detectives worst ene
1. Chapter One and it's very short

Thieves are All Alike  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Koenma! This better be important!" Yusuke yelled angrily as he and Kuwabara busted into Koenma's office in the spirit world. Hiei and Kurama were already there. Yusuke and Kuwabara took their seats in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma sighed then stared at them from behind his desk.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down. You're here because you got a new mission. You should be happy. This one is fairly easy." Koenma calmly explained. Hiei glared at him then scoffed.  
  
"If it's that easy, why are me and Kurama here?" Hiei coldly asked him. Kuwabara glared at him. Yusuke and Kurama held back their laughter as best as they could.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying all you have to do is guard this." Koenma said as he pulled out a small black jewel and handed it to Yusuke. He looked it over in his hand then gave Koenma a look.  
  
'I know what you're thinking Yusuke, but it does have some importance. Just trust me and guard that jewel with your lives. This jewel may be small but it does have enormess powers." Koenma explained. Yusuke scoffed then threw the jewel in the air and caught it.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it but I agree with Hiei. Why did you bring all of us here?" Yusuke asked. Koenma stared at them.  
  
"Fine! Fine! We're going!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara stood up. The four spirit detectives then walked out of the office.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Sorry but I can't spell very well. So if you find something that's spelled wrong please tell me about it politely. Thank you and please review.  
  
-HieiChansMate 


	2. Chapter Two and it's a little bit longer...

All Thieves are All Alike  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"Keiko, honey, your cousin's here! Please come down and help with her bags!" Keiko was in her room when she heard her mom call up to her. Keiko instantly dropped the book she was reading and quickly walked down stairs. At the entrance of Keiko's family's restaurant stood a teenaged girl with dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a high school similar to Keiko's only it was black, red, and white and the skirt was shorter.  
  
"Hey, Keiko, how's it going?" The girl happily asked Keiko. Keiko smiled and nodded then walked over to the girl.  
  
"Good. Anyways, let's get your stuff upstairs then I can introduce you to all my friends." Keiko said as she made her way towards the suitcase next to the girl. The girl laughed and quickly grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"Thanks, but I can get my own stuff. So are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend Yusuke?" The girl asked as the two made their way upstairs and into Keiko's bedroom. Keiko's cheeks flushed a bit and nodded.  
  
"Sure, come on. Let's go by his house to see if he's there." Keiko said as Yumi placed her suitcase on the ground then the two left and went downstairs.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we're going to see Yusuke and the others. We'll be back before dark." Keiko told her parents. The girl bowed to Keiko's parents in respect.  
  
"See you in a little while, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Dojima." The girl said then she and Keiko left the family restaurant. The two girls walked through the city until the reach the apartments that Yusuke and his mom lived in. Suddenly, the two stopped in front of the apartment building as they heard a person walk behind them.  
  
"Nice uniform, Keiko." Someone said from behind them as Keiko felt the bottom of her skirt beginning to be lift. Keiko face went red and she instantly hit the intruder in the face. They quickly turned around to see a teenaged boy with a green uniform on, sitting on the ground laughing his head off.  
  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko yelled at the boy. Yusuke continued to laugh as he stood up and faced the two girls. Keiko's cousin tried her best not to laugh at her cousin even though it was pretty funny.  
  
"So, you're the famous Yusuke." The girl said as Yusuke began to stop his laughter. He stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I am, and who exactly are you?" Yusuke rudely asked. To him he saw a teenaged girl with fox ears on the top of her head with a light purple energy light coming off of her. The girl could tell that he wasn't some normal human but one with a huge amount of spirit energy. She then smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Keiko's cousin, Yumi Kasshu. I'm visiting from America. It's nice to meet you." The girl told him happily. Keiko nodded to shoe that it was true. Yusuke glared at her then scoffed and looked away.  
  
"Urimeshi!" Someone yelled from down the street. the three of them turned to see a teenaged boy wearing a blue uniform running towards them. He ran to them then stopped breathing hard. He didn't even notice Keiko or Yumi.  
  
"Yusuke, give me the jewel. Yukina and Genkai want to see it." The boy said as he recovered from his run. Keiko and Yumi silently laughed. Yusuke stared at him then laughed.  
  
"I don't know, Kuwabara. You might lose it because of your stupidity." Yusuke said it in a matter-of-fact voice. Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"What jewel are you talking about?" Yumi asked them curiously getting into the conversation. Kuwabara and Yusuke turned and looked at her. Yumi smiled nervously and laughed.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong? Were you guys talking about the Youkai Jewel?" Yumi once again asked with curiosity. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at her again then Yumi scoffed and turned away.  
  
"Keiko, we're going to go to Genkai's. We're be back later." Yusuke told Keiko. She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, later we can go to the movies with my cousin. If you can, get Suichi to come as well. Oh, and Kuwabara, you and Yukina are welcome to join us as well." Keiko told them happily. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded then began to walk off in the direction in which Kuwabara had came from.  
  
"So, why do Yukina and Genkai want to see this?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara once they were out of hearing range of the two girls they had just left. Kuwabara stared at him while Yusuke pulled the small jewel from his pocket.  
  
"They said that they think they had heard of it before and they want to see it just to make sure." Kuwabara simply explained. Yusuke sighed then placed the jewel back into his pocket.  
  
"Kuwabara, did you notice anything strange about that girl with Keiko?" Yusuke seriously asked him. Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"What besides the fact that she had a huge amount of spirit energy?" Kuwabara asked as they came to Genkai's dojo place. The two began to climb up the endless steps.  
  
"Yeah, that and the fact that she had ears on the top of her head!" Yusuke told him irritably. Kuwabara stared at him.  
  
"Does that mean that she had two pairs of ears?!?!" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Yusuke groaned and punched Kuwabara in the face.  
  
"You're such an idiot, Kuwabara. Of course, she doesn't! She was using some kind of spell!" Yusuke said as he left the injured Kuwabara on the stairs. Yusuke walked up the rest of the stairs and went inside the dojo thingamajig.........anyways.......  
  
"Hello, Yusuke, nice to see you again. Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as Yusuke entered. Kurama was leaning against a wall while Yukina and Genkai were sitting on the ground drinking tea. Suddenly, Kuwabara came staggering in and sat down beside Yukina.  
  
"So, Yusuke where's that jewel that Kazuma was talking about?" Yukina asked Yusuke. Yusuke took the jewel out of his pocket and gave it to Yukina. He then went over to the wall opposite of Kurama and leaned against it as well. Yukina examined the jewel then handed it to Genkai who also examined it.  
  
"Yes, this is theYoukai Jewel that almost everyone in the spirit world is searching for especially thieves." Genkai said as she continued to stare at it. Yukina turned around and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Have you heard of it, Kurama?" Yukina curiously asked. Kurama sighed then nodded.  
  
"I went after it once when I was Youko but I could never get close enough." Kurama told her. Kuwabara groaned from the pain that came from the new injury that Yusuke gave him. Yukina looked at him and placed her hands on him then healed him. Now, sadly, Kuwabara was back to his normal self which mostly everyone thought was bad.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, can ya do me a favor?" Yusuke suddenly asked making everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Yusuke smiled slyly and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I need you to come to the movies with me and Keiko." Yusuke told him not saying the real reason. Kurama looked at him waiting for more as he could tell there were.  
  
"And with Keiko's cousin." Yusuke added at the last moment trying to hold in his laughter. Kuwabara and Yukina looked at Kurama for his answer. Kurama sighed then slowly nodded. Yusuke smiled in victory.  
  
"Oh Yukina, you want to go too? You can go with Kuwabara." Yusuke said jokingly. Kuwabara glared at him then looked at Yukina. Yukina laughed happily and nodded with excitement.  
  
"Now, that's settled, let's go before Keiko gets mad."  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	3. Chapter Three and there's a bit of jealo...

Thieves are All Alike  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Yumi and Keiko were standing outside the movie theater waiting for Yusuke and the others. Keiko was starting to get mad and was looking up and down every street waiting for them. Yumi on the other hand was looking at her reflection in one of those movie posters that have the shiny stuff on them, you know what I mean.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko said excitedly yet angrily. Yumi sighed and turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and two other people walked up to them. One of the people was a teenaged girl with ice blue hair and reddish eyes. The other had red hair and green eyes.  
  
"I brought Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama just like you said." Yusuke told Keiko proudly. Kuwabara and Yukina, the girl of course, were talking while Kurama, the boy, just stood there looking up at the sky.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to everyone." Keiko said to her cousin. Yumi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kurama, Yukina, meet my cousin from America, Yumi." Keiko happily introduced her cousin. Yumi smiled at the two as Yukina and Kurama looked at her. Both of them could see the exact same thing that Yusuke saw when he met her. They saw her ears making her human ears disappear and now she had a tail that was waving back and forth. Out of their group the only ones who couldn't see this was Keiko, who has a low amount of spirit energy, and Kuwabara, who's just stupid.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet ya, Kurama. It's good to see ya again, Yukina. So are we gonna see a movie or what?" Yumi asked jokingly. Keiko and Yukina smiled and then the three of them went to the ticket booth and began to decide what movie they wanted to see.  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure that Yumi is Keiko's cousin?" Kurama quietly asked Yusuke. Yusuke sighed and shrugged.  
  
"That's what they're saying but I don't trust Yumi. She's a fox demon, no offense Kurama. I don't think that Yumi is her real name just like Suichi isn't your real name, Kurama." Yusuke whispered back. Kurama nodded and then looked at Yumi. Her tail was waving back and forth. Kurama gasped silently as he saw her tail. Her tail was all black with the tip of it silver.  
  
"What's up, Kurama?" Yusuke asked when he heard Kurama gasp. Kurama turned to him and pointed to Yumi's tail.  
  
"Look, her tail is black with a silver tip and so are her ears. You were right! Her name isn't Yumi, its Rebecca." Kurama hurriedly whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke gave Kurama a look.  
  
"How do you know that?" Yusuke curiously asked. Kurama titled his head to show that the three girls were coming back. They smiled at them and Yukina went to Kuwabara's side.  
  
"Hey, we picked out a movie but the bad news is that we each picked out a movie. So each of you gotta pick one and go with that person." Yumi said as she, Keiko, and Yukina held up two tickets each. Naturally Kuwabara went with Yukina and Yusuke went with Keiko leaving Kurama by himself to go with Yumi. Yumi smiled at him and laughed.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you got stuck with me. I could go by myself if you wan t to see one of the other movies." Yumi kindly offered.  
  
Go with her, you idiot! Youko said mentally to Kurama. Kurama mentally glared at the fox demon that shared his body.  
  
Why so you can get fresh her? I don't think so. I'm going to kindly take her offer and go home instead. I don't feel like sitting beside Rebecca, the fox demon thief that had as bad reputation as you did. Kurama mentally respond. Youko grinned.  
  
You're lying. Don't even try to deny that you think she's rather attractive. You can't lie to me. I can read your thoughts, remember? So, o with her. Youko told him. Kurama sighed and turned to Yumi.  
  
"That's okay. If you don't mind, I'll see that movie with you." Kurama kindly told her. Yumi smiled at him and nodded. She handed him his ticket for the movie and the two walked into the theater. After they bought a drink for each of them, they went into the room where the movie was going to shown. Yumi choose a seat in the back row and Kurama sat down next to her.  
  
"Yumi, can I ask you something?" Kurama asked as the lights began to dim and the previews appeared on the movie screen. Yumi turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Why are you going by the name Yumi when your real name is Rebecca?" Kurama asked her and waited for her response. Instead doing something like running out or attacking him, Yumi smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"I could ask you why you're the reincarnation of Youko and why you can talk to him mentally and why you can transform to him at any time but I didn't. Anyways, I'm really am Keiko's cousin just she doesn't have any demon blood on her side of the family. Oh, look the movie starting!" Rebecca told him happily she turned back around and looked at the movie screen. Kurama stared at her for a couple minutes then looked at the screen.  
  
Do you know her? Kurama asked Youko. Yeah, I met her couple of times in the spirit world. She's pretty good at stealing things she wants but not as well as me. I'm going to guess the same thing that happen to me happen to her only it came out better for her cause she still has her own body. Did you have a relationship with her? *silence* You did, didn't you? You're such an idiot. It wasn't that long. Whatever, I'm going to watch the movie. Okay but what ever you do, keep her away from Hiei. They don't exactly see eye to eye. Youko told him mentally then disabled the mental path between them. The last thing that Youko had said stayed with Kurama through the whole day. After the movie the whole group had went to a cafe to get something to eat. Rebecca had left after the movie and so did Yukina and Keiko. So now it was only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"So how was the movie with the fox, Kurama?" Yusuke asked him then took a drink of his pop. Kuwabara looked at the two.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" He asked confusedly. Kurama sighed and looked at the two who were waiting for his answer.  
  
"It seems that she knew all about Youko and me." Kurama simply told them. Yusuke smiled in amusement but Kuwabara kept giving him a confused look.  
  
"Kuwabara, you know Keiko's cousin Yumi?" Kuwabara nodded. "Well, she's a fox demon. You can't see her tail and ears with your low spirit energy." Kurama explained. Kuwabara nodded slowly to show that he kinda got it.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about her?" Kuwabara asked then took a huge bite of pizza that he had got. Kurama and Yusuke both shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"If Koenma wanted us to do something about her he would have told us." Yusuke told them as he stood up with Kurama and Kuwabara following his actions. The three of them walked down the sidewalks of the city heading towards Yusuke's house. Suddenly, a black blur passed them and then Hiei was standing in front of them.  
  
"Hey, isn't it my favorite three eyed demon." Yusuke said jokingly. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Koenma had new orders. Besides guarding that jewel, we're supposed to find out where this new source of energy is coming from. It's some where in this city." Hiei coldly told them. Yusuke yawned then began to walk again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll do it later. I'm going to go pick a fight. Later." Yusuke said as he passed Hiei. Kuwabara followed him leaving Hiei and Kurama by themselves. Hiei gave Kurama a look.  
  
*So, who's the kitsune you have been talking to?* Hiei asked Kurama using the mental pathway they shared. I know that there a word for it but right now I can't think of it. Anyways...... *No one that you would know.* *You're not saying something.*  
  
"Hey, Kurama! You got a minute?" The two boys heard a girl say. The two turned around to see Rebecca ran up to them. She hadn't noticed Hiei but he sure did.  
  
"Sorry, but Keiko and I were wondering if you would like to come with us and Yusuke to the carnival. So, do ya wanna come with us later?" Rebecca asked him still not acknowledging Hiei's presence.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei finally asked her in his cold voice. Rebecca turned and glared at him then stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Well, well, why isn't is three eyes the green fire apparition? Hahahaha! I heard that you were working as a spirit detective and I guess it's true. I didn't think you could get this soft. What happen to ya?" Rebecca asked Hiei jokingly but coldly. Hiei glared at her and she glared back at him.  
  
What happened between those two? Um....I'm not obliged to say anything. *laughs* It's that bad? Yep, she was Yukina's best friend while Hiei and Yukina were actually together as a family. These two always had a rivalry to be the best at judo. But here's the funny part, they each had a secret crush on each other. I thought you weren't going to tell me. Yeah, but I wanted you shut up so when we can watch what is going to happen next.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, kitsune. At least I'm not on the run." Hiei coldly replied to Rebecca. The two continued to glare at each other. Rebecca stopped glaring at him and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's been nice seeing ya, Hiei. And if you want my advice, you should tell Yukina soon or she'll give up." Rebecca happily told Hiei with affection. Hiei scoffed and looked away.  
  
"Here, Kurama. If ya wanna come call me sometime before six. You can invite some others if ya want. Later." Rebecca said to Kurama as she handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it then kissed him slightly on the cheek. She pulled away and winked at him.  
  
"Oh, and tell Youko that I said hi and would like to talk to him sometime." Rebecca told the shocked Kurama then walked away. Hiei turned back around and looked at Kurama who was just standing there watching Rebecca walk away.  
  
"What the hell is going on between you two, Kurama?" Hiei coldly asked him. Kurama snapped out of it and turned to Hiei to see that he was glaring at him. But before Kurama could defend himself, Hiei had drawn his katana and had him against the wall with his katana placed against his neck ready to kill him in an instant.  
  
"You better stay the hell away from her." Hiei quietly yet coldly told him so that Kurama could barely heard him. In an instant, Hiei was gone and Kurama was by himself.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	4. Chapter Four and here's some more jealou...

Thieves are All Alike  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
So, what do you think that was about? Kurama mentally asked Youko while he walked through the town heading home. He had been in shock for a while after what happened between him and Hiei. Youko laughed mentally inside his head.  
  
It seems that our dear friend Hiei has some lingering feelings for Rebecca.  
  
Well, I decided that I'm not going to go to the carnival with her and the others later.  
  
Fine, if you won't go, I will. Youko said as he took control of Kurama's body without transforming into his demon form. The only difference that was noticeable was that Kurama's green eyes changed to the color of golden amber, the color of Youko's eyes. After he took control, Youko severed the mental link between him and Kurama.  
  
"Let's go see how mad I can get Hiei." Youko quietly told himself as he changed directions and headed towards Keiko's family's restaurant where Rebecca was staying. The phone number that was in his pocket was to Rebecca's personal cell phone. Youko fumbled with it while he walked down the streets. He had the urge to call her but it would be better just to go see her in person. He finally reached the restaurant and went inside. Rebecca was sitting at one of the table reading a book. Youko smiled when he saw her and he went over to her then sat down across from her.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca." Youko said seductively. Rebecca chuckled and placed a piece of paper inside the book she was reading then closed it. She smiled at Youko.  
  
"Hello to you too, Youko. It's been a long time, you know." Rebecca happily told him. She then leaned forward towards him staring into his eyes.  
  
"Your gold eyes are still as beautiful as ever, Youko. It's too bad that you don't have your silver hair right now. Now, you hair was the most beautiful color of all." Rebecca told quietly yet also seductively. She laughed then sat back in her chair. Youko smiled at her comment. He had also heard that from other female demons when he had his own body. Then he stood up and went to Rebecca's side pulling her up.  
  
"Take a walk with me. It's been a long time since I last saw you." Youko told her and Rebecca nodded. The two left after she wrote a note to her cousin, aunt, and uncle saying she was going out with an old friend and would be back before six. They walked until they reached the city park where they went to the large pond and sat next to it. Youko silently chuckled to himself as he sensed that Hiei was in a tree near them. No one else seemed to be in the park but even so the two kitsunes sat by the part of the pond that was surrounding by trees that blocked others' view of them.  
  
"I felt so sorry for you when I heard what happened to you, Youko but you have to admit you kinda deserved it. Anyways, as you can see the same thing happened to me as well but I got to keep my own body." Rebecca began to tell him as she stared at the pond. Youko smiled at her then he had an idea. He quickly and quietly transformed into his original, demon, form.  
  
"Yes, but a good thing is that I can still transform to my old self." Youko told her as she steer her stare away from the pond and looked at Youko. His silver hair went down his back and matched his silver ears on the top of his head. He was no longer wearing the school uniform that Kurama had been wearing but now he was wearing his own white clothes. His silver tail was behind him waving back and forth.  
  
"You still look as cute as ever." Rebecca happily said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She had let down her concealment spell. Her own black ear with silver tips flinched at every sound and her black tail with a silver tip wrapped around Youko's. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do ever missed the old days when we were an item?" Rebecca asked him not expecting an answer. Youko put his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelt like morning dew and roses. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do but those days were cut short by my escape to the living world, sadly." Youko told her as he lifted his head and looked at the pond in front of them. Rebecca sighed and also nodded. She then removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"I really do miss those days but I can no longer dwell in the past. So, how been since you escape and came here?" Rebecca asked him as Youko slid down so that he was lying down with his head in Rebecca's lap. Rebecca began to comb through his soft silver hair with her fingers.  
  
"Not good. I only get to come out when Kurama's fighting and needs help or when they need my powers for something." Youko said in voice that made Rebecca's heart melt. She stared down at him while he looked up at her. They smiled at each other then began to quietly laugh. Rebecca stopped and her face began to descend towards Youko's. Their lips were only about an inch apart when a tree was cut down and it almost fell on them. The two instantly stood up and looked for the one who was responsible. Youko had no need to look for he knew who had done it.  
  
'Hiei must be somewhere close by.' Youko thought to himself as his eyes searched for a certain fire apparition.  
  
'I wonder who did that.' Rebecca thought as she replaced the concealment spell on herself. She then began to wonder off into the trees leaving behind Youko. Youko did not notice her absence until she was a well distance away from him. Rebecca walked through the trees aimlessly. She had gotten herself lost and was trying to find herself back to Youko.  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Rebecca asked out loud but loud enough that people far away from her could hear her. She stopped in her tracks as she waited for a response of any kind. Suddenly, she heard a scoff that came from behind her. Rebecca quickly turned to see that Hiei was standing there.  
  
"Why aren't you with the fox boy or the red head?" Hiei coldly asked her while he smirked. Rebecca stared at him then quietly gasped.  
  
'He must be talking about Youko and Kurama. Hey, wait a minute, what's he doing out here?' Rebecca mentally asked herself. She glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Were you the one who cut that tree down?" Rebecca angrily asked him. Hiei glared back at her then smirked.  
  
"And what if I was the one who cut that tree down?" Hiei coolly asked her. Rebecca scoffed and took a couple steps towards him. There was about three inches between them.  
  
"Why the hell did you fucking do that, you asshole? Were you spying on me? What the fuck were you thinking or were you not think at all?" Rebecca asked him even more questions angrily. With each question that she asked, hers and Hiei's faces got even closer. When she stopped, their faces were about half of an inch apart. Rebecca noticed this and began to blush while Hiei showed no emotion. "Um........"  
  
Hiei smirked at her discomfort. He was getting her nervous and he could tell by her scent but there was something else. He couldn't tell but there was a slight sense of arousal. The fire apparition came up with an idea to make Youko mad.  
  
"Hiei? What's with the smirk?" Rebecca asked as she began to slowly put some distance between their faces. Suddenly, Hiei had her against a nearby tree. Her back was on the tree with Hiei right in front of her. "What the hell are you doing, Hiei?"  
  
"I know what you're doing to Youko and Kurama." Hiei whispered into her ear. That's when she realized that he was put his scent on her to try and make Youko jealous. She tried to push him away from her but he didn't budge. "You're planning on taking the Youkai Jewel, aren't you?"  
  
"What if I am? What are you going to do about, Hiei? Kill me?"  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~ 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

"Hiei? What's with the smirk?" Rebecca asked as she began to slowly put some distance between their faces. Suddenly, Hiei had her against a nearby tree. Her back was on the tree with Hiei right in front of her. "What the hell are you doing, Hiei?"

"I know what you're doing to Youko and Kurama." Hiei whispered into her ear. That's when she realized that he was put his scent on her to try and make Youko jealous. She tried to push him away from her but he didn't budge. "You're planning on taking the Youkai Jewel, aren't you?"

"What if I am? What are you going to do about, Hiei? Kill me?"

**THIEVES ARE ALL ALIKE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rebecca smirked as she awaited for Hiei's response. Hiei also smirked. "I might just have to do that but because of other reasons."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, it's going to be later cause Youko coming and he's almost here." Rebecca told him then laughed to herself. The ears on the top of her head began to twitch indicating that someone was coming towards them. Hiei saw this and stared at her.

"Yes, I guess it will have to wait until later. But your boyfriends won't be with you all the time so you better watch your back." Hiei whispered to her. Rebecca smiled at him then laughed.

"Is that a threat? Because if it is, it sure is empty. Oh, and one last thing, Youko and Kurama are not my boyfriends. Like you said, I'm just using them to get to the Youkai Jewel." Rebecca told him. Hiei smirked then took a step back letting her have her space.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Are you sure that it isn't because you still have feelings for Youko?" Hiei asked her then disappeared into the surrounding forest. Rebecca glared at the place where he was last seen then sighed. She fell to her knees and looked up at the sky.

"Yumi!" She heard someone call out to her. Rebecca smiled to herself and replaced the concealment spell on herself. Her ears and tail began to disappear and then couldn't be seen. A rustle in the bushes was heard and Rebecca turned her head to see who it was.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Kurama asked her as he came into view. Youko had gone back to Kurama and he had been searching for her. Yumi slowly rose to her feet and smiled at Kurama.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. There's nothing that I can't handle." Yumi told him then giggled. She walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come on, I gotta get back to the restruant before my cousin freaks out."

Kurama wanted to say something to her but the words disappeared on his lips. Yumi walked through the forest while holding on to Kurama's hand. When they reached the end of the forest they were met with a round of laughter. In front of them stood Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Yumi let go of Kurama's hand once she saw Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing while Hiei glared at her and Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama, what were you doing in the forest with your girlfriend?" Yusuke asked him then began to laugh along with Kuwabara. "I hope you two weren't doing anything inappropriate."

Yumi laughed and smiled. "Well, I guess you'll never know Yusuke." She told him then turned to Kurama. "I got to go but I'll talk to you later. See you around, Kurama." With that being said, she leaned up and kissed Kurama on the cheek leaving him shocked and confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped then started laughing at him. Yumi turned and began to walk away from the group of boys.

When she passed Hiei, she smirked then winked at him. She then continued walking until the spirit detectives could no longer see her. Hiei stood there and closed his eyes. He opened up a direct path to Yumi's mind. What the hell was that about?

About twenty yards away, Yumi laughed. Oh, Hiei. It's nice to hear from you. It's been such a long time

What the hell was that whole scene about, you wench?

Hey, don't call me a wench and don't you call me a bitch cause I know that you're going to call me that! Only my mate can call me that and it's apparent that you're not him. In fact I have no mate so that means no one can call me that and that includes you. So what do you want?

Don't make me repeat myself, woman! Hiei yelled at her mentally. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama weren't paying any attention to him since Yusuke and Kuwabara were making fun of Kurama while the humiod form of the great kitsune thief was trying to defend himself.

Laughter Calm down, Hiei. I heard you the first time. I just like to get you mad. Anyways, why does it matter to you? Unless, you're jealous. Did you want a kiss as well, Hiei? laughter

Shut the fuck up, woman! Do you want the Youkai Jewel or not?

Oh, Hiei! Are you going to give it to me? Oh, that's so nice!

Yeah, you wish. I think I'll just turn you into Koenma so I can get off the fucking mission. Of course that will break Youko's and Kurama's little hearts but who cares? They'll get over it. But you of course will be different. Koenma will probably send you to some prison since you already have a background with the Spirit World.

Wow, Hiei. This is the most I have ever heard you talk. Well, not really since this is a mental link but you know what I mean. Anyways, yes, I do have a background. But maybe they'll treat me like you and turn me into a spirit detective so I'll get to work with you! Won't that be fun!?

That would be a living hell. With that being 'said' Hiei severed the mental link between the two and opened his eyes. He hadn't noticed but the three other spirit detectives had stopped talking and now they were staring at Hiei. Hiei glared at them. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing." Yusuke said innocently. The four of them walked back into town without a word said between them. Meanwhile, Rebecca arrived back at Keiko's family's resturant and ate lunch with them. That's when Keiko told her that she had set her up on a double date with her, Yusuke, and one of her friends from school.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

Please, don't forget to review. I'm sorry about the lateness of the update of this fic. SORRY!

-HieiChansMate


End file.
